


Home is Wherever I'm with You

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Facetime, Fluff, Kinda?, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: Sonny Carisi was a social man. A loud, family-oriented, wonderful mess of a man but he was Rafael's to love and support, especially now that he was trapped, alone, in an apartment that wasn't his, without a fiancé (or anyone) to physically be close to, in one of the worst hot spots in the United States. And Rafael knew exactly what his fiancé needed, just like they'd done every night since he'd returned and would continue to do until they were allowed to cohabitate the same living space again.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Home is Wherever I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> To Jess, for being there whenever and however I've needed, I love you!
> 
> To everyone else, I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates and am hoping and praying that I can find my passion soon and return to them. I have faced one of the hardest times of my life over the last year emotionally, mentally, and physically. But, I made it, and I'm still very grateful for all of the good things this fandom has given to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

*****Buzz Buzz Buzz*****

"Dios mío," Rafael grunted in surprise, shifting in the seat of his desk in his at-home office to look towards the floor where a stack of trashed papers buzzed sporadically. With a stretch, he reached over to unearth his phone quickly in the event it was an update from Liv. Or Sonny. Most importantly Sonny.

He shoved the papers carelessly to one side and grabbed for his phone, blinded momentarily by the light of the screen and the incoming alert he received. His attitude quickly improved, however, as soon as he saw the accompanying picture that flashed across his screen.

*****Incoming FaceTime Call*****

Having been knee-deep in case notes until....1 am, Rafael blinked, turning his head to do a quick once over of himself in the mirror adjacent to his desk so he could run his fingers through his hair and beard before he gave up with an exasperated sigh and swiped his thumb across the screen.

Not answering quickly enough would definitely lead to --

"RAF!" Sonny exclaimed, his blue eyes taking up the majority of the screen before he pulled the camera away just enough to be seen. "God I miss you. What are you still doing up?"

"Sonny, my darling," Rafael hummed in greeting, "I know all of this has messed up whatever internal clock you did have, but I'd like to remind you that we're awake at the same time. And in the same time zone." 

Rafael could see Sonny wave him off in the corner of the screen, trying and failing to suppress the faintest quirk of his lips as he continued. "Is there a reason you called...Detective?"

"Oh c'mon, Raf, you were up working on SOMETHING, am I right?" Sonny prodded, falling backward out of the frame of his screen and giving Rafael an unobstructed view of the temporary apartment Sonny was using. The furniture was plain and worn, the walls neutral and blank except for the few pictures and other random things Sonny had found to keep himself sane during the mandatory two-week quarantine following a successful but unbearable 6-month stint undercover. "I'm about to go insane sitting in this apartment all by myself! I've talked to Ma, and ALL of the cousins - even Francis! And do you know how hard it is to cook for ONE person?! Oh yeah-have you been cooking and not just getting Carmen to order food in for you? Oh - I'm pretty sure the kids next door are smoking pot, but I don't want to be that asshole cop or neighbor, y'know? But it stinks! At least we've only got one week and three days and thirty-seven...."

Sonny Carisi was a social man. A loud, family-oriented, wonderful mess of a man but he was Rafael's to love and support, especially now that he was trapped, alone, in an apartment that wasn't his, without a fiancé (or anyone) to physically be close to, in one of the worst hot spots in the United States. And Rafael knew exactly what his fiancé needed, just like they'd done every night since he'd returned and would continue to do until they were allowed to cohabitate the same living space again. 

Rafael bit his lip to shake himself of the negative wayward thoughts that crept in his head, determined to make Sonny's night a little less lonely. "You're right, cariño, I was actually going over the new case notes for the Hillstead case so I can give Liv something to run with tomorrow. Would you care to hear and share your thoughts?"

"Yeah, Raf, sure I would," Sonny said, popping up from the bottom of the frame with tousled hair but the brightest smile Rafael had seen. "Then maybe we can watch a movie before we go to bed? Or just talk about our days. If you're not too tired?"

The hopeful note that held in Sonny's tone made Rafael immediately nod as he stood up with his phone, the case notes, and his glass of scotch tucked into his chest. "And then we can maybe watch a movie," Rafael agreed, making his way towards their bedroom to curl up on Sonny's side of the bed, just as he'd done every night for six months, three days, twenty-three hours, and twenty-three minutes since Sonny had been gone. "I'm never too tired for you."


End file.
